


The Cat's Meow

by Katiechat (ladykateofledfordpark)



Series: Marichat May 2020 [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Banter, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Marichat May, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykateofledfordpark/pseuds/Katiechat
Summary: Marinette gets into a bet with Chat Noir. She doesn't like the results.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Marichat May 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728100
Comments: 12
Kudos: 143





	The Cat's Meow

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited, so please let me know if there are any mistakes!  
> Written for May 5: Dare.

“I win!” Chat Noir exclaimed. 

Marinette huffed. Did his laugh have to be so loud? “Okay, okay! I get it.”

“Now… let’s see. What do I want the great Marinette Dupain Cheng to do?”

His eyes searched her room. He took in the organized desk, the mannequin on the side, and the lone photo of Adrien. Marinette fidgeted as she waited for his answer, her heart pounding with anticipation.

The moment his eyes lit up, she froze. A sly smirk rose to his lips as he leaned toward her, the scent of leather, sweat, and cheese reaching her.

“Kiss me,” Chat whispered.

Her eyes widened. His smile widened as he took in her reaction before a playful chuckle left his lips. “I was just kitten, Marinette! My heart belongs solely to milady.” As if to emphasize, he put his hand over his heart. 

Marinette released a shaky breath. “That’s good.”

“Hey, no need to sound so relieved about it! For your in-fur-mation, I’m an outstanding kisser. Just ask Ladybug.”

For a moment, her eyes flitted to his lips. The memory of his warmth, his touch, flashed across her body. Her lips tingled at the memory of the kiss so long ago, but she did her best to ignore it. With a deep breath, she took back control of her thoughts.

“I’ll take your word for it.”

A knowing glint entered his eyes. “Maybe one day you’ll find all out for yourself.”

She pushed him away. “In your dreams.”

He winked. “And in yours too.”

Marinette didn’t bother with an answer. “So, are you going now?”

She got to her feet and pointedly eyed the trapdoor, but Chat wouldn’t take the hint. Instead, he sprawled all over her bed. “Not yet. I still need to tell you what you owe me.”

She sighed. “Just get it over with.”

A slow smile spread across his face. “I want you to dress up as a cat.”

***

According to their agreement, Marinette was to design herself an outfit before Chat Noir’s next visit.

“And it has to be purr-fect.”

And so, Marinette found herself sitting in her room, working on an outfit that would fit Chat Noir’s standards. It was hard work, but eventually… it was done.

“I’ll kill him, Tikki. Preferably before he sees me in this.”

Tikki laughed. “Then maybe next time you shouldn't make a bet with him!”

Marinette sighed. “It’s not like I wanted to, but that cat is so darn infuriating. I didn’t have a choice!”

Tikki’s eyes twinkled. “If that’s what you say.”

Just as the girl was about to answer, there was a knock from above. Marinette groaned as she gazed down at her new outfit. She flexed her black-clad hands, took a deep breath, and turned her eyes upward. “Come on in.”

The moment she spoke, Chat Noir jumped in. His back was to her, his unbidden smile in his voice. “Well, are you all dressed up?”

“I hate you.”

He turned to face her. His eyes were closed, but his cocky grin stayed on. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

He opened his eyes. The laughter on his lips immediately died as he took her in, replaced with something unreadable. Marinette's heart skipped a beat, but for the life of her, she didn't know why.

It wasn't as if Chat Noir was Adrien. She wasn't in love with **him**.

“I took a bit of inspiration from Lady Noire. I hope it's not too weird? I know she was Ladybug, and you’re in love with her, but…”

He shook his head. “No, it’s… purr-fect. Truly the cat’s meow.” He winked at her, before taking out his stick. “Do you mind if I take a picture? I need to commemorate this moment.”

Before she could object, Chat walked to her side, wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to him. “Say cheese!”

There was a flash. Chat hurriedly typed out a message and sent out the picture, a self-satisfied smirk on his lips. “There. And now, for you.”

Marinette frowned as he held out his hand. “You want something?”

“Give me your hand.”

Hesitantly, she complied. Chat pulled her to him, so now only inches divided them. Marinette found herself with her hand on his chest as she gazed into his impossibly-green eyes. He looked at her with pride, before he lifted his head to the ceiling.

“As compensation, my purr-incess, I will take you on a little nighttime tour. I promise you, it’s truly an unforgettable experience.”

She hid a smile as she pulled herself closer to him. “I’m ready.”

His hold on her tightened. “I hope you are.”

And then he extended his baton, and they flew into the night air.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a kudos and comment if you liked it!  
> For more, you can find me on Tumblr under [katiechat](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/katiechat)!  
> And if you ever want to join a wonderful Miraculous community on Discord, you're welcome to join [Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks)! It's a community full of artists, writers, and readers of all ages from the Miraculous Ladybug fandom! I've had so much fun since I joined, and I'd love to see you there! <3


End file.
